The invention relates to a constant velocity joint assembly which facilitates venting pressurized gases in the assembly to the atmosphere. More specifically, the invention relates to a direct pinion mount constant velocity joint assembly which facilitates venting pressurized gases in the assembly to the atmosphere and prevents damage to the assembly by limiting the maximum articulation angle.
Constant velocity joint assemblies are known. However, the assemblies known in the art do not provide robust venting. Furthermore, the assemblies known in the art can be damaged when the assembly is taken beyond its maximum articulation angle. Therefore, it is desired to provide an improved assembly which vents effectively and protects the constant velocity joint from damage.